Wonderful Blossom
by SweetCake439
Summary: Trown into a World full of funny, sad and dangerous times, Sakura got through this unique World with some help of her friends. Sakura saw the hole dangerous world and learned a lot of things, what to except from this World. But is it enough to find happiness?
1. The White Rabbit

Chapter 1 The White Rabbit

Sakura smiled at the house she haven't seen for so long. Sakura knocked on the door. "Grandma!" Sakura hugged the old woman that opened the door. "My dear, you are here!" Hana hugged back and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Come in! I want to give you something!" Sakura stepped in and waited in the living room for her grandma to come back.

"Look, my dear. I got this from my grandma." Hana gave her a book. "Wonderland?" Sakura opened the book and read a little. "Wow, interesting…"

Hana patted her head. "My beautiful girl, it will bring you happiness!" Sakura closed her eyes and pulled the book close to her chest.

"I'll take good care of it."

Hana laughed. "You don't need to! That book has its own mind."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I better go back…I'm actually not allowed to stay at night." Sakura walked to the door. "I understand, I'll be worried too if something happens to you."

Sakura hugged her. "I'll be fine! Thanks for the book!" Sakura waved goodbye and walked home. Arriving at home, Sakura was stopped by the guards. "Stop! State your business!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's me, Sakura Haruno."

The guards looked at each other and opened the gates. Walking inside Sakura was met with her sister. "You're in Trouble." Karin smirked.

Sakura titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Karin grinned evily. "You missed an important meeting. Mother and father are really angry." Karin laughed as Sakura's face paled.

"I totally forgot about that!" Sakura ran to the thron room. "A lady isn't allowed to ran in the hallways!" Karin shouted at her. Sakura ignored her and only slowed down when she she was near the room.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. Infront of her sat her parents on their thron. They notice Sakura and stopped talking. "Mother, father." Sakura bowed.

Mebuki stood up and walked towards her daughter. "Look at me." Mebuki demanded. As Sakura looked up she was slapped on the right cheek. "Where were you?!" Mebuki shouted at her. It was quiet for a while.

"I was at grandma's home." Sakura muttered and looked at the ground.

"Talk louder and look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!" Mebuki slapped her on the other cheek. "That was an important meeting and you were not here!" Mebuki turned around.

"I didn't teach you this way! Are you really my daughter?" Sakura felt tears in her eyes but hold it back.

"Tell me the things that a lady must know!"

Sakura looked at her mother. "A lady needs to be polite, never be late and think before she do it." Mebuki nodded. "That's right! You knew and yet you broke a three rules!"

"But- "

"You weren't polite enough to apologize for you actions!" Sakura got quiet.

"You were late and you did something that you haven't thought about!"

"I planned to go to grandma!" Sakura shouted.

Mebuki glared at her. "How dare you interrupt and shout at me, you ungrateful child! Go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day! Do you understand?!"

Sakura sighed. "I undestand, I'm very sorry for running away." Sakura bowed and left the room.

On her way to her room she bumped into her sister Karin. "Hmph, that's what you get for running away!" Karin smirked and pushed her to the side. Sakura didn't say anything and walked into her room.

Sakura sat on her bed and cried silently. _'I have enough! Why can't they leave me alone!'_ Sakura wiped her tears and took her favourite book out. "Wonderland…I wish I could go there." Sakura read a little and fell asleep.

Woken up by a cold breez, Sakura notice that her book was gone. _'Oh no! Grandma gave it to me!'_ Sakura panicked and looked everywhere.

 _'Maybe Karin took it.'_ Sakura left her room and walked into Karin's room. Sakura knocked and Karin opened the door. "What do you want?" Karin glared at her.

"Did you took my book?"

Karin gave her a blank stare. "Do you really think, I'll touch your stupid things?" Karin closed the door.

Sakura walked back and turned her room upside down. _'Where is it?!'_ Sakura heared something. "Huh?" Sakura opened her window and looked down. A white rabbit in a red suit was running towards the old cherry blossom tree.

"Shit! I'll beat him up if I'm gonna be late!" The rabbit jumped into the hole that was infront of the tree.

Sakura's eyes widen. _'A speaking rabbit in a red suit! Ineresting.'_ Sakura climbed out of the window, jumped on the tree branch and climbed down the tree. Sakura walked towards the cherry blossom tree and stared at the rabbit hole. _'I'm sure that it wasn't there before.'_ Sakura frowned.

 _'I can't see anything.'_ Sakura knelt down and moved close.r _'It's like the ground never excited- Ah!'_ Sakura's hand slipped and she fell into the hole…

…

…

"Ahhh!" Sakura fell. _'Wait! Why am I still falling?'_ Sakura opened her eyes and couldn't belive what she was seeing. Lamps, chairs, pictures and other thing flew next, above or under her . _'_

 _This shouldn't be in a rabbit hole!'_ Sakura saw that she was getting closer to the ground and shut her eyes close.

Feeling something soft, Sakura opened her eyes again. "A big pillow?! How nice!" Sakura stood up and looked around. "Woah, where am I? This is definitely not a rabbit hole."

Sakura saw the white rabbit running through a little door. "I'm late! I'll be in trouble!" The rabbit ran far away.

"Wait! Excuse me, Mr. Rabbit but could you stop!" Sakura wanted to follow him but notice that the door was really small. _'Forget beeing a lady! I'll crawl!'_ Sakura knelt down and crawled through the small door.

"He needs to make me a wrist clock! Not this stupid- SHIT! 12 p.m?! I'm sooo fucked!" The voice was getting quiet.

 _'I'll lose him!'_ Sakura crawled faster and arrived at the other side of the door. "Made it! Huh? Where is the rabbit?" Sakura looked around and didn't saw him. _'Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost!'_ Sakura panicked not knowing what to do.


	2. The Cheshire Cat

Chapter 2 The Cheshire Cat

 _'Oh no, don't tell me I'm lost!'_ Sakura panicked not knowig what to do. Sakura took deep breath. "What did grandma say? A clear mind will help you to think better." Sakura relaxed for a minute and looked around the new room.

 _'Another little door.'_ Sakura tried to open the door.

"Ow! Could you please stop pulling on my nose, miss?"

Sakura jumped in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry but could you open, please?" Sakura asked the door. _'This is crazy! The door has eyes and a mouth!_ '

The door stared at her. "I can't! My body is glued to the wall! My mouth is the only thing that will lead you outside!" The door replied and showed her his mouth. Sakura looked inside and saw trees and plants. "How can I make myself tiny?" Sakura asked in confuse.

"I know that there is something near the table."

 _'The table?'_ Sakura walked towards the table. On the table was a plate with one candy on it. _'Something is written!'_ Sakura took the candy and read it. "Eat me…" Sakura stared at it and ate it.

Sakura suddenly turned big and hit the ceiling with her head. "Ow! Now I'll never fit in!" Sakura groaned and sat down.

"Did you really think, I can see what's on the table is from down here? There is a candy under the table!" The door laughed at Sakura's annoyed face.

"Why didn't you told me earlier?!" Sakura felt something under the table. _'Eat me…'_ Sakura didn't wait and ate it.

"I'm actually not alowed to help you, find your own way to your answer." The door said.

Sakura turned tiny. "Yes! I'm little! What do you mean my own way?" Sakura asked.

"It's part of the game." Water filled the room. "What now?!" Sakura saw a bottle and climbed inside. "Have fun!" The door smiled and opened his mouth. Sakura went through and fell to the side.

 _'What's with this world?! There was a forest before not an ocean!'_ Sakura felt sick.

 _'Air!'_ Sakura climbed up. "Hahh..." The bottle touched sand and fell to the ground. "Ah!" Sakura fell out off the bottle. "Uhh…sand." Sakura coughed and walked into the forest.

Sakura saw the white rabbit again. "Fuck! She will kill me! Well, I can't die but I want to keep my head!"

Sakura followed him. "Please! Slow down!" The rabbit turned around. "Who the hell are you?! Never mind, go away!" The rabbit ran faster. "Wait!" Sakura lost him. _'I'm lost…I can't go back home.'_ Sakura sat down and cried.

"Ohoho! What do we have here?"

Sakura turned around and saw an half cat boy sitting on a tree branch "W-who are you?"

The boy grinned. "I'm Naruto! The Cheshire Cat!" Sakura stared at him. "I'm Sakura, can you bring me home?"

Naruto laughed. "Home? I don't know where you live! If you want to go home, just take the way you just came from!" Sakura looked around "But I don't remember where I came from." Sakura sighed.

"Then find a new way!" Naruto jumped off the branch.

"How do I do that?" Sakura looked at him. "Aww! What did your grandma say? Just follow your heart!" Naruto grinned and walked away. _'How does he know my grandma?!'_ Sakura shook her head and followed him.

"You notice that you saw a lot of strange, funny, weird and unique things right?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's like the book _Wondeland._ "

Naruto tried to hide his grin. "Ahem! Yeah, really strange!" Naruto stopped infront of two paths that leads into different directions.

"Which one?" Sakura looked at him in confuse. "One way lead to your home and the other to your friends!" Naruto smiled at her. Sakura got quiet. "I don't have any friends…" Naruto laughed again. "Of course you have! They are waiting for you! You just need to choose the right way!" Naruto said happily.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"That would be cheating! You need to play the game fair!" Naruto grinned and ran off. _'Again! What game?!'_ Sakura stared at the two direction. _'The left one has a red path and the other one a purple.'_ Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Argh! I don't know!" Sakura walked to the purple path…

...

Naruto snickered. _'This will be fun! Even if she picked the right way, she won't return home!'_ Naruto followed her with out being noticed. _'Oh dear, I better inform the others!'_ Naruto grinned and disappeared into thin air.

The sky darked. _'Oh no! I'll never find home if it's dark! And I probably choose the wrong way.'_ Sakura sighed and search somewhere to sleep.

 _'That is a good place.'_ Sakura walked into the cave. _'C-cold.'_ Sakura hugged herself and tried to keep herself warm. _'I won't sleep well...'_ Sakura lay down and tried to sleep. _'If I found a way home I'll be in trouble…'_

 **Flashback-**

 _"Look at me". Mebuki demanded. As Sakura looked up ,she was slapped on the right cheek "Where were you?!" Mebuki shouted at her. It was quiet for a while "I was at grandma's home." Sakura muttered and looked at the ground._

 _"Talk louder and look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!" Mebuki slapped her on the other cheek. "That was an important meeting and you were not here!" Mebuki turned around. "I didn't teach you this way! Are you really my daughter?"_

 **Flashback ends-**

Sakura sat up and started to cry. _'Will they even miss me if I'm gone? What am I gonna do if I'm back?'_ Sakura remebered how her grandma smiled at her. _'I'll come back to you grandma…'_ Sakura fell asleep.

Naruto came and knelt next to her. "I promise you, you'll find your happiness…" Naruto whispered and kissed her forehead before disappering.


	3. The Tea Party

Chapter 3 The Tea Party

Sakura yawned. "Why does my back hurt?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "That's right…I sleep in this dark and cold cave." Sakura stood up and walked into another direction. _'I'm hungryy…'_ Sakura felt her stomach growl.

Sakura heared a loud nois.e _'Someone is here! And this smell…like grandma's tea at home!'_

Sakura followed the loud noise and stood infront of a gate.

"Uh oh..."

Sakura saw a half rabbit boy picking the broken cup from the ground. "Kiba, please don't brake anything." A little mouse said. "That was an accident, Hinata!" Kiba stated.

Sakura opened the gate and went in. "Um, excuse me?"

The two turned at her. "Who are you?!" Kiba asked. "It's only polite to tell your name first Mr. Rabbit" Sakura smiled. Hinata used her hands to hide her giggle as Kiba paled.

"Rabbit? Me?! I'm not a rabbit! I'm a dog!"

Sakura stared at his long ears. "A dog?"

Kiba nodded. "Yes, I'm a dog! I'm Kiba and this is Hinata." Hinata smiled at her. "Now tell me who you are." Sakura bowed. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm pleased to meet you Kankuro, Hinata." Kiba and Hinata share Looks.

"Someone polite like you shouldn't be here."

Sakura looked confused. "Why is that?" Kiba sighed. "It's a long story…and to strange for you to understand."

Another person came in. "Kiba." Kiba froze in shock. "I didn't broke your cup, Gaara!" Gaara stared blankly at him. "I can fool myself." Gaara notice Sakura. "And who are you?"

Sakura bowed again. "I'm Sakura Haruno, sir." Sakura replied. Gaara sat on a chair. "I'm Gaara, sit down." Sakura did was she was told. "What brings you here?"

Sakura hung her head and remember what her mother did to her. Sakura looked up and stared calmly a him. "My curiousity is fault." Sakura answered. "I see..." Gaara turned to Kiba. "Why are you standing there? Get her tea!" Kiba took a cup, poured tea in it and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura took it. "Thank you." Sakura took a sip and notice that Gaara was staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. "No, it's nothing." Gaara sighed and drank his own tea.

"Sakura, taste the cookies! They are good!" Hinata said. Sakura ate a cooki. "Wow! Delicious!" Sakura ate another one.

"Right? Gaara made it!" Kiba snickered. Sakura stopped eating and looked at Gaara. Gaara ignored her. "He actually works as a clock maker but he's always organizating a tea party! Everyone knows him as The Clock Maker!" Kiba explained.

"Really? How sweet!" Sakura smiled warmly.

"Not only the party but also these cakes!" Kiba gave her a few cakes. "Oh wow! But haven't you got something else?" Sakura asked. "What are you talking about? It's tea time now."" Kiba laughed and make his own tea.

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused.

"You don't now what time it is? This is bad! Give her a wrist clock, Gaara!" Kiba yelled. Gaara sighed and took a wrist clock out of his pocket.

"Here..." Gaara trew it to Kiba. "Use this, you'll need to know when Nightmare Time and when Day Time is." Kiba gave it to her.

"Thank you! And why do I must know what time it is?" Sakura weared it on. "This is wond- I mean this world is crazy! It's dangerous for you if you don't know what comes at you!" Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"You're probably right." Sakura stared at the wrist clock.

Kiba smirked. "I'm always right! Anyway, what is it like at you home?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I live in a big mansion with my mother, father and my sisterrr Karin." Sakura replied. "Let me guess, you live lika a princess?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Well, my family do except for me and my grandma." Sakura took a bite of her cake.

"I see…" Kiba looked ar the ground. "What is you grandma like, Sakura?" Hinata broke the uncomforable silence. "My grandma is really cool! She is funny, smart, helpful and full of energy!" Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled too "And your family?" Hinata realize her mistake and bit her lips.

"M-my family don't like or love me. They only want perfection, money and powe.r" Sakura replied emotionless. "Ugh, like the queen." Kiba growled.

"Who is the queen?"

Gaara looked at her. "You'll meet her if you go to the Heart Castle." Sakura's eyes widen. "I totally forgot!" Sakura face plamed. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Did you saw a white rabbit in a red suit somewhere?"

Everyone got quiet. "A white rabbit in a red suit? You mean Hidan?" Kiba asked. "I don't know his name but yeah that's the rabbit I mean." Sakura stated and stood up. "Then yes, Hidan came to buy a wrist clock so he won't carry that alarm clock." Kiba snickered.

"He went to the Heart Castle by the way."

Sakura nodded and looked at everyone. "Great do you know where he is?" It got quiet again. "Y-you want to go to the Heart Castle? Just to see Hidan?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah, I don't remember where the way home is. He is the only one who came at my home after all." Sakura explained. "If I where you, I shouldn't go to the Heart Castle _now_." Gaara said and drank his tea empty. "Why not? I already wasted a lot of time!" Sakura groaned and crossed her arms.

Gaara closed his eyes and didn't said anything.

"Go and follow the red way. It leads directly to the castle" Kiba explained. "Thanks!" Sakura turned around and left. "S-she will be in trouble!" Hinata panicked and stood up.

"You can't follow her. It's against the rules."

Hinata glared at him. "I-i don't care! She'll die!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "And you want to die too?" No answer came. "She can help herself, just wait." Kiba sighed. "I hope you are right, Gaara." Hinata muttered and sat back. down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Hmm, where- There!'_ Sakura walked to the red way. "Phew! I'm closer to get home!" Sakura smiled and looked at her wrist clock.

 _'It's time…to relax? What does that mean?!'_ Sakura shook her head. _'I can't always make more questions or I'll never find a way home! Keep a calm head.'_ Sakura followed the red way until it disappeared. Smoke filled the area.

 _'Oh what now?!'_

The smoke came from everywhere. "Great! I can't see anything- Ow!" Sakura bumped into something. "Will you be quiet I'm trying to relax..." A voice said from above her.


	4. Danger!

Chapter 4 Danger!

Looking up, Sakura saw a half caterpillar boy. "Excuse me, but did you saw a red path?" He looked down at her. "It's time to relax you know. A lot of people work without taking a break..." He sighed and smoke came out of his mouth.

"I don't come from this crazy world! I want to go home!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What's your name?"

Sakura coughed. "S-sakura Haruno" The ground shook and a big plant came under her. "Woah!" Sakura was brought to the air and landed on a cloud- "I'm Shikamaru and yes I saw a red path earlier." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Great! Can you tell me where?" No answer came.

"Zzzzz..."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Wake up!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Let me sleep!" Shikamaru moved away fom her. Sakura stared blankly at him. _'It's hopeless!'_ Sakura jumped down.

"Already leaving?" Shikamaru sat up. "You won't even help me!" Sakure glared at him. Shikamaru stared at her. "You are gonna die."

Sakura stopped Walking. "What do you mean?"

"You wanna know why it's called Time To Relax?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You already told me why!"

"There is another meaning in it…you can also relax when you are dead. The Mad Hatter and his crew are out! They are heartless and cruel..." Shikamaru explained. "Who is the Mad Hatter and where do they always go?" Sakura asked. _'I can't let them stop me_!' Sakura thought determinded.

Shikamaru chuckled. "They are everywhere, if you don't watch out, you're dead in a second!"

"Thanks for the comfotable answer!" Sakura grumbled and walked away. _'Why can't they just help me to go home!'_ Sakura heared a noise behind her. _'Uh oh'_ Sakura started to run.

The noise behind her followed her. _'Leave me alone!'_ Sakura ran faster and found herself in a different place. _'An Amusentpark?'_ Sakura heared the noise came close to her. On reflects, Sakura went in.

 _'This looks not good.'_ Sakura looked around and saw no one.

 _'It's liveless…'_ Sakura walked for a while and stopped. _'I've got a bad feeling'_ Sakura gulped and turned around. Sakura froze. _'Oh…my…god!'_ Infront of her stood a bloody girl holding a knife. "Hello~"

Sakura screamed as the girl moved towards her. "This won't hurt~" She laughed as Sakura ran away.

"You can't excape from me, big sister!~"

Sakura ran and started to cry at the same time.

"Come here-"

 ***Bang***

Sakura turned around and saw Gaara holding a gun to the Girl. "I won't miss next time…" Gaara hissed, giving her a death glare. The girl stared blankly at him. "You again? I thought I killed you…"

Gaara smirked "You thought wrong."

The girl ran to him and took another knife out.

"Gaara! Watch out!" Sakura shouted. Gaara dodged her attack but it sliced his cheek. "You got faster than before." Gaara grunted as his back hit the building behind him. _'I-i need to do something!'_ Sakura picked a rock up and trew it at her. "Leave him alone!"

She catched the rock and laughed. "You think you can beat me?!" She smiled and turned to her. Sakura stepped back. "You are scared! I like seeing faces like that!" The girl ran towards her. Sakura closed her eyes.

 ***Bang***

The girl stopped and felt her heart. "You let your guard down." Gaara walked towards her. "Heh, you think I trained the hole time? I've made a clone of me-" The girl fell to the ground.

Gaara sighed tiredly. "Great, more trouble…Hey, are you alright?" Sakura didn't said anything and ran to him. "Gaara!" Sakura hugged him.

Gaara's eyes widen and flushed. "H-hey! Let me-" Gaara heared Sakura's sobbing and let her hug him. Not knowing what to do, Gaara patted her back. "Stop crying, crying will waste your time."

Sakura let him go and wiped her tears. "Right…Thank you, Gaara." Gaara looked away. "Hn, you're welcome" Gaara felt something he never felt before.

"Let's go..." Gaara walked away. Sakura knew what he mean and followed him. It was quiet but not uncomfortable. _'Good that Gaara is here…now I feel save.'_ Sakura smiled. Gaara watched her at the corner of his eye. _'She is not like the other girls that came here.'_ They arrived at the other side of the amusent park.

"Time to realx is over…just follow the red path again." Gaara said and walked into another direction. "Alright, thanks again, Gaara!" Sakura smiled at him and followed the red path again. Gaara turned around and stared at her leaving form. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Gaara pushed the thoughts back and continue to walk.

* * *

Sakura heared the noise again. _'Crap! It's back!'_ Sakura ran again. _'I'm to far away from Gaara!'_ Sakura ran faster and faster. _'What do they want from me?!'_ Sakura tripped on a stone and fell down. It was quiet. A knife came flying towards her.

"Ah!" Sakura ducked and stood up _'I'm dead!'_

Sakura felt a wave of pain on her foot. _'This is not good!'_ Sakura felt very dizzy. _'Ugh… can't walk.'_ The noise came closer. _'Need to keep walking!'_ Sakura turned into a corner and froze. Infront of her was a man full of stitches and black things came from behind him.

"Come here!" He growled.

Sakura ran to the other direction "Leave me alone!" Sakura shouted. "You can't excape from us, Vivian!"

 _'Vivian? They are misunderstanding me for someone else!'_ Sakura thought and continue to run. _'But there is no time to explain or they'll kill me!'_ Sakura felt something on her back. Sakura grabbed it and trew it away.

 ***Boom***

 _'A bomb?!'_ Sakura felt tired. The noise came really closer. Sakura ingored it and ran faster. _'I need to think of something!'_ Sakura saw buildings. _'Behind it!'_ Sakura ran between the two buildings, hoping to lose them.

 _'Oh no.'_ Sakura stared at the wall infront of her. The noise stopped behinde her. "Got ya!" Sakura felt pain at the back of her head

"Did you got her?"

"Yes! Let's go homee~!"


	5. The Mad Hatter

Chapter 5 The Mad Hatter

"Ugh…where am I?" Sakura grabbed her head. "Ow! What happened-"

"Shut up! And lay down!" A gun was pointed at her face.

"Ah!" Sakura moved away.

"Just kidding! I'll never kill you! You wanna know why? Because Tobi is a good boy!" A boy with an eye patch laughed happily.

"Don't scare her, Tobi!" A blue haired woman came in. "Tobi was just kidding, Konan!" Tobi whined. "I would be scared too if someone pointed a gun at my face." Konan rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? A lot of people pointed their guns at us and we killed them before they killed us!" Tobi frowned.

"Woah, never though you would say something smart!" Another person came in. "Master Deidara!" Tobi glomped him. "Get off!" Deidara pushed him away. "U-um…"Sakura felt uncomfortable. They turned to her. "Sorry, if we scared you. I'm Konan, this is Deidara you already know Tobi." Konan stated. Tobi waved happily at her.

"W-why am I here?" Sakura asked in confuse. Konana groaned. "We didn't mean to kidnap you, we where actually going to kidnap a girl with a knife." Konan explained

"But some idiots, thought that you were the Girl." Konan glared at Deidara and Tobi. "Uh we are sorry!" Deidara scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine, I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you!" Tobi shook her hand. "Come with me, Sakura!" Deidara took her hand and dragged her outside

"What are we doing here?"

Deidara looked at her. "Listen, I don't want any problems so…"

Konan came and punched his face. "Don't you dare kill her!" Deidara rubbed his nose. "I didn't plan to!"

Konan shook her head and took Sakura's Hand. "You're save in my room, I'll take responsibility of you." Sakura didnt say anything.

"Go to the sleep, you must be tired. And if you're hungry, there's some food inside the cupboard." Konan explained and walked away. Sakura sighed and lay down _'I'm more tired than hungry.'_ Sakura feel asleep.

 **The next day-**

"Good morning, Konan! Konan?" Sakura looked around. _'Not here.'_

The door opened. "Konan, I'll be leaving- Who are you?" An orange haired male stared at her. "I'm Sakura Haruno, Konan told me to stay here." Sakura stood up.

"I'm Pein, The Mad Hatter" Pein watched as Sakura's face paled. "Don't worry, I only kill people if they bring trouble to me"

Sakura didn't know if she should be relife or nervous. "You should be relife, I'm keeping you alive" Pein sighed. "You should hide your emotions better or enemies will use it against you."

Sakura stared blankly at him. "Do you know where I can finde The Heart Castle?" Pein raised an eyebrow. "You must be stupid or really brave if you want to meet the Queen." Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Pein stared at her and started to laugh. "You are really funny, I like you."

Sakura bushed and sighed. "I'll leave now." Sakura walked pass him.

"I can bring you to the Heart Castle you now."

Sakura stopped Walking. "But not for free right?"

Pein smiled. "What a smart woman you are!" Pein patted her head. "S-stop it!" Sakura blushed. "And what should I do for you, Pein?"

Pein walked away. "I'll think of something, come follow me." Sakura walked next to him. "Do you have some business with the Queen?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she wants us to keep trouble maker away from the Party." Pein replied.

"The party?"

Pein nodded. "Everyone is invited if you bring a present with you." Sakura laughed. "Oh, it's her birthday!" Sakura's eyes sparkled but it soon faded as she looked at Pein's face.

"No, it's a celebration for her 100th kill."

Sakura paled. "I-i think, I won't go today." Pein smirked and didn't said anythng else.

 _'Will the Queen kill me?'_ Sakura thought. _'I mean, I'm looking for the rabbit not for her…I can't say that or I'll die!'_

"Pein, can I ask you something?" Sakura muttered.

"You just did, but ask me anyway." Pein smiled. "Did an outsider ever stay here?" Sakura asked.

"It deppens on the situation. You weren't the first outsider that got here. They always went back to their world. I mean they can stay here but it never happened before." Pein explaine. "I don't even know why an outsider want to stay here..." Pein shrugged.

Sakura was quiet. _'Because I won't have any problems here. I see these danger as adventure not as a propblem.'_ Sakua thought.

"I see..." Pein closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him. _'D-did he just heared my thought?'_

Pein chuckled slightly. "I did the hole time!" Sakura blushed. _'How embarrassing! Oh god!'_

Pein laughed. _'He has a nice laugh…'_ Sakura blushed as Pein smirked. "Oho, don't flatter me that much or you'll be in danger."

Sakura's blush darken. "I-i didn't mean to!" Pein chuckled. "Don't worry, I like you too!"

Sakura looked away. _'Geez…'_ Sakura sighed and felt something on her cheek. Pein kissed her cheek. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura blushed again. "Heh, sorry. I couldn't resist." Pein smirked.

"Stop it!" Sakura pushed him away.

"Calm down and stop being so cute!"

"I said stopt it!" They laughed together. After walking for a while, Pein brought her to the red path. "Be careful" Pein stroke her cheek.

"I will, thank you, Pein." Sakura smiled at him and walked away. Pein stared at her leaving form. "What do you want, Tobi?"

A guy came out of the bush. "Aw! You found Tobi!" Tobi sulked then started to giggle like a Girl. "Leader has a crush! Leader has a crush! Leader has a C.R.U.S.H! CRUSH~" Tobi sang and ran away with Pein running after him.

 _'Ah! There is the rabbit again!'_ Sakura followed the rabbit. "Thanks for everything, Pein! Please tell Konan that I'm sorry for not informing her that I left!" Sakura shouted. "I will! Good luck, Sakura!" Pein shouted back.


	6. Time To Work

Chapter 6 Time To Work

Sakura ran towards the rabbit. "Wait! Hidan, sir!" Hidan stopped running. "Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!" Hinda glared at her. Sakura panted. "I saw you near my house! You jumped into the rabbit hole infront of my cherry tree!" Sakura explained.

Hidan stared at her and turned into a half rabbit Boy. "You are not from here?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I followed you and here I am." Sakura sighed in relife. "I'm happy that I've found you! I'm actually lost, do you know the way how I go home?"

Hidan blinked and then started to laugh. "Hahaha! You silly human and your curiousity! I won't help you!" Hidan smirked.

"And why not?!" Sakkura screamed. Hidan held his ears close. "Ow! Will you shut up?! We rabbit's have really good ears!"

Sakura smiled evily. "Really? Will you help me then if I stop?!" Sakura shouted. "Ah! Stop! Fine, I'll help!" Hidan groaned and started to walk towards th castle. "I'm working for the Queen! It's my work to tell her the news on time before other does." Hinda explained.

"I see…is she kind?"

Hidan snorted in amusement. "The Queen and kindness? She is the oposite!" Sakura didn't say anything else and followed him. Infront of the castle stood a guard. "State your name and business!" Hidan rolled his eyes "Open that god damn door, Kakuzu! Time is money!" Kakuzu opened the door and stared at Sakura.

Sakura ignored him. "I've heared there is a party going on?" Sakura asked. "Can I help you with something?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "You want to help? Pfff, you can clean the mess later if you want." Hidan sneered.

Sakura glared at him. "I just want to do something! Like you say, time is money!"

Hidan sighed tiredly. "Go and water the roses..." Hidan took a buckett and gave it to Sakura. "I'll talk to the Queen." Hidan walked away.

"Wait! You promise to show me the way home alright?" Sakura shouted at him. "Yeah, yeah." Hidan rolled his eyes. After Hidan left Sakura started to water the roses. _'Hmm, there are only red roses…'_ Sakura shrugged

Taking a corner, she bumped into someone ."Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura bowed.

"It's fine, miss. I'm Itachi, who are you? I never saw someone with pink hair before." Itachi said. Sakura smiled. _'What to do?! I know!'_

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I want to work for the Queen." Sakura cursed herself. _'He won't belive me!'_

Itachi stared at her. "That's why Hidan brought you here?"

Sakura faked a laugh. "Yeah…"

Itachi sighed. "That idiot, he forgot to bring you your uniform." Sakura looked at him. "My what?" Itachi took her hand and brought her inside the Castle. _'Woah!'_ Sakura looked around the Castle.

Itachi knocked on a door. "Lady Ino, you have a visitor." Itachi opened the door, pushed Sakura inside and walked away.

"And who are you?"

Sakura turned to the voice and saw a blond haired Girl. _'Is she related to Deidara?'_ Sakura bowed. "I'm Sakura Haruno! Pleased to meet you, lady Ino!"

Ino smiled. "Ino is fine, and I already see the Problem." Ino stood up and walked towards her closet. "Hmm, what about this?" Ino looked at Sakura. "Too big and this is to o small…"

Sakura stared at her. _'Yeah, definitely related to Deidara.'_

"A-ha!" Sakura jumped in surprise. "Here! Wear this on!" Ino said and pushed her inside the bathroom.

Sakura looked at the clothes in her hand and wear it on. Opening the door, Sakura wear a red dress with black laces. "Beautiful!" Ino smiled at her. "T-thank you" Sakura smiled back. "Why are you here?" Ino stared out of the window. "U-um, Hidan brought me here." Sakura replied.

"Oh reall? I'm not surprise." Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, you better go know." Ino said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks again!" Sakura walked out and continue to water the roses in garden again. "Sakura!" Itachi waved at her. "Itachi-" Sakura notice the boy next to him.

"Who is she, Itachi?" He stared at her.

"Sasuke this Sakura, Sakura this is Sasuke, my little brother." Itachi explained.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke" Sakura bowed. Sasuke just nodded at her and gave her a note and a bag with things inside.

"Itachi said that you are starting to work here. It's actually my resposibility for the flowers inside and outside the castle. Go to the market and bring those things on the list." Sasuke explained and walked away

Sakura nodded and walked down he street. "Let's see..blood of a sky blue tiger." Sakura's eyes twitched. _'I'll just get this stuff…'_ Sakura looked around and saw a blue tiger in a Cage. _'Well, that was easy.'_ Sakura smiled and walked towards the tiger.

"RROOAARR!"

The tiger growled at her. "Woah! Calm down, buddy!" Sakura stepped back. _'How should I get the blood?'_ Sakura looked at the tiger and notice that it doesn't really look like a tiger.

 _'More like a big cat! Great, that I know what to do with cats...'_ Sakura stood infront of the cage and started to sing.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

 _Scared to rock the boot and make a mess_

 _So I sit quietly, agreed politly_

The tiger watch her sing and dance. Sakura smiled as she saw the tiger lay down...

 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

 _I let you push me past the breaking point_

 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Sakura dance around, not noticing the others watching her...

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Already brushing off the dust, you heared my voice you heared that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

 _You held me down, but I got_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enaugh_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Dancing trough the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion!_

 _And your gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder! Louder that the lion! 'Cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
 _Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
 _I went from zero, to my own hero_

 _You held me down, but I got up_

 _Already brushing off the dust, you heared my voice you heared that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake your ground_

 _You held me down, but I got_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enaugh_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Dancing trough the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion!_

 _And your gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder! Louder that the lion!_

 _'Cause I am a champion and your gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar_

The tiger purred as Sakura finished her song. Sakura walked closer and took a knife out of the bag. "I'm sorry." Sakura saw the tiger nodded at her. Slicing a line trough the skin, Sakura put the blood inside a bottle.

"Thank you." Sakura kissed its forehead and walked away. "What next…"


	7. Mess

Chapter 7 Mess

Sakura arrived tired from her work. "Good job, Sakura." Sasuke took the bag from her.

"Do I need to do something else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, and if there is, you are too tired to do it anyway." Sakura walked into her room and lay on her bed. _'Finally…'_ Sakura yawned and fell asleep...

 **The next morning-**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Sakura? Are you awake?" Ino came in and saw a sleeping Sakura. _'You pushed her to hard, Sasuke.'_ Ino sweat dropped and shook Sakura awake. "Wake up!" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Ino? What's the matter?" Sakura yawned and got up.

"I came to get you! Why does the Queen wants to see you?"

Sakura was now fully awake. "What? I didn't do anything!" Sakura panicked. "You better run or there will be trouble!" Ino said and watched Sakura ran away.

 _'What did I do?!'_ Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. Infront of her sat the Queen.

"Your Highness." Sakura bowed.

"So you are the new girl, that works for me?" She stared at Sakur.a "My name is Katsuya, tell me your name Girl." Sakura looked her in the eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm not from this world, your Highness." Sakura stated.

"A human in my castle? That's amusing." Katsuya giggled and then turned serious.

"You'll serve the guess at the party, understood?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, your Highness."

Katsuya smiled. "You are different, I like you. You're dismissed." Sakura walked away. _'Phew! That was tense!'_ Sakura calmed down and walked into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Do you need help?" Sakura catched the plate that he accidently dropped.

Sasuke sighed in relife. "Thanks and yeah, I do need help. Can you cut the carrots?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course!" Sakura washed her hands and start cutting the carrots. "Finish! What now?" Sakura brought the carrots to Sasuke.

"Bring the other foods in the ballroom." Sakura took the already cooked food and brought them to the ballroom, _'Wow! This place is big!'_ Sakura helped eyeryone untill it was midnight…

* * *

"Woah! So many people!" Ino looked surprise and turned to Sakura. "I love your dress~"

Sakura wear a red princess dress with laces that showed her curves perfectly. "Thanks, I found it while I was still in town." Sakura smiled and notice the Queen waving for her.

"Exccuse me, Ino" Sakura walked towards the Queen. "Your highness." Sakura bowed.

"Sakura I want you to take a plate and feed the guesst!"

Sakura nodded and took a plate. Serving the guesst, Sakura felt someone poke her shoulder. "Sakura!" Kiba hugged her. "Kiba?! Hinata?! Gaara!" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"You three are here! Oh I'm so happy to see you guys!" Sakura hugged them. "W-we missed y-you too, Sakura." Hinata giggled and hugged back. "We knew that you would make it 'til here!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for beliving in me!" Sakura turned to Gaara. "I'm really grateful for what you did before."

Gaara looked away. "Hn, just be careful next time." Kiba and Hinata grinned at him. Gaara flushed and walked away.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. "Nothing!" Kiba and Hinata laughed and walked away. Someone took her Hand. "I think you serve me dance, miss." Someone whispered.

Ino saw the scene and took the plate from her.

"Pein?!" Sakura looked surprise. "Hello beautiful" Pein chuckled. The music started and they began to Dance. "Shouldn't you be watching?" Sakura asked suspicous. "Nah, I'm the leader. I can do what ever I want." Pein smirked. "You are impossible." Sakura sighed.

Pein spin her around. "I could dance with you forever" Pein stared at her eyes. Sakura blushed and looked away. "Don't tease me."

The music stopped and the lights turn off. "W-what's going on?!" Sakura panicked. "Tsk!" Pein took her hand and ran away.

"Ladies and gentlemans, I'm honored to see you here!" Katsuya smiled at everyone. Everyone clapped. "My surprise for you is a person from another world" Katsuya turned serious. "You heared me, a person from another world! I don't tolerate difference! Off with her head!" Katsuya pointed at Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura froze.

"She lied…" Pein picked her up and ran out of the castle. "Stay here! I'll come back!" Pein hid her in a hidden rabbit hole. "What's happening?" Sakura muttered. "I don't understand anything!" Sakura started to cry.

"Don't lose hope!" Someone patted her back. "Naruto, I want to go home." Sakura wiped her tears. "I can't, I'm sorry" Naruto hugged her.

"Everything will be alright, just follow you heart." Naruto stroke cheek. "M-my heart is breaking..." Sakura whispered.

"It's not..you need to belive in yourself!" Naruto slowly faded. "Belive it." Naruto disappeared.

"Found you~" Turning around, Sakura saw the same bloody girl from before. "Ahhh! Leave me alone!" Sakura closed her eyes. "Ugh!"

Someone took her hand. "Gaara!" Gaara dragged her out. "Run, Sakura!" Gaaa faught with the girl.

A lot of guards ran towars them. "Ahhh!" Sakura didn't waste any time and ran as fast as she can. _'Why are they suddenly attacking me?!'_ A guard stood infront of her

"EXPLOSION!"

The guard exploded. "Huh?!" Sakura looked up and saw Deidara. "Run Sakura! Run!" Sakura ran faster. "Thanks Deidara!" Arriving at a familiar forest, Sakura ran pass the trees. _'Where am I going?!'_ Sakrura notice her body slowly fading...


	8. Choice

Chapter 8 Choice

Sakura panted. "Leave me alone!" Guards followed her.

"Catch her and off with her head!" Katsuya shouted.

"Sakura!" Gaara took her hand before she started to fade away and jumed in the air. "Ahh!" They landed on a big bird. "Yo! Missed us?" Deidara grinned. "Everyone! Thanks a lot!" Sakura started to cry.

"There is no time to cry, Sakura! We need you out of here!" Pein yelled and shoot a guard down. "Everyone.." Sakura fainted.

"Sakura?!"

Sakura's body began to fade again. "This is bad!" Deidara trew bombs at the guards. "Sakura is home now! We need to save everyone else!" Naruto shouted.

…

…

…

 _'Where am I?'_ Sakura looked around. "Gaara? Pein? Naruto?" Sakura got nervous. "Anyone?!" Sakura heared something. "What was that.."

 _" Grandma! Where are you?!" Sakura started to cry. "Oh, dear. I'm here!" Hana hugged her. "I don't like this game!" Sakura cried, wiping her tears. _

_"Shhh, no need to cry. It's just a game, every game will end soon if you finished it." Hana patted her head, "But I don't like Hide And Seek! Let's play something else!" Sakura sulked, crossing her arms. "Fine, let's play…how about you choose what we should Play." Hana sugessted._

 _"Alright! Me and Karin played it many times and she always lose!" Sakura giggled._

 _"You play it like this: One person turned around and count to ten while the other one trys to come close to the person. After the person finished couting and turned around, you need to stop walking! If she or he catch you moving, you are out!" Hana laughed. "Sounds like fun! Let's start!_

Sakura watched the scene infront of her. _'I remembered…that was funny.'_

 _"-7, 8, 9, 10!" Sakura turned around and saw her grandmother standing like a Stone. "Humph!" Sakura turned back. "1,2,3…" Hana ran closer. "-10! Got cha!" Hana smiled at her. "Argh! You are getting closer!" Sakura sulked and sat down._

 _Hana giggled. "You need to be patience!" Sakura looked at her. "But I thought, time is money." Hana ruffled her hair. "Not every time is time Money." Sakura tilted her head in confuse._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Hana sat next to her. "I mean, there are times you need to think quick and there are times you just need to wait." Sakura's eyes widen. "I get it! You mean, if you bake your delicious cookies, I need to wait or they'll taste awful. And if Karin tells me her boring stories, I'll need to think of something quick or I'll waste my time on her instead of playing with you!"_

 _Hana sweat dropped and then started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?!" - "You are really spezial, Sakura!"_

 _'Grandma.'_ Sakura saw another scene coming out of nowhere.

 _"Hey, sweetie!" Sakura looked at her grandma "Hello, grandma!" Hana smiled at her. "What are you reading?" Sakura sighed. "I'm reading a novel..." Sakura continue to read. "I don't understand it! Why did she choose to go away even though she has everything?" Sakura frowned._

 _"Humans are different. They are grey" Hana sat next to her "They sometimes want much more than they already have and someimes they kill themself if they had enough." Hana laughed._

 _"Uh, okay?" Sakura sweat dropped._

Two portals came infront of her. The left one showed her home and the other one her friends fighting the army of the queen.

 **"Choose wisely, Sakura Haruno. You have only one chance!"**

Sakura looked from the one the other one. _'What do I do?'_ Sakura closed her eyes. _'Everytime, my goal was to come home and now…'_

Sakura opened her eyes. "My answer is obvious!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Ohoho! What do we have here?" Sakura turned around and saw an half cat like boy sitting on a tree branch. "W-who are you?"_

 _The boy grinned. "I'm Naruto! The Cheshired Cat!" Sakura stared at him. "I'm Sakura, can you bring me home?" Naruto laughed. "Home? I don't know where you live! If you want to go home, just take the way you came here!"_

 _Sakura looked around. "But I don't remember where I came from" Sakura said._

 _"Then find a new way!" Naruto jumped off the branch. "How do I do that?" Sakura looked at him. "Aww! What did your grandma said? Just follow your heart!" Naruto grinned and walked away._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Gaara!" Sakura hugged him. Gaara's eyes widen. "H-hey! Let me-" Gaara heared Sakura's sobbing and let her hug him. Not knowing what to do, Gaara patted her back "Stop crying, crying will waste your time." Sakura let him go and wipped her tears away. "Right…Thank you, Gaara."_

 _Gaara looked away. "Hn, you're welcome"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"I don't even know why an outsider want to stay here." Pein shrugged. Sakura was quiet. 'Because I won't have any problems here. I see these danger as adventure not as a problem.' Sakua thought._

 _"I see" Pein closed his eyes._

 _"Huh?" Sakura stared at him. 'D-did he just heared my thought?'_

 _Pein chuckled. "I did the hole time!" Sakura blushed. 'How embarrassing! Oh god.' Pein laughed. 'He has a nice laugh…' Sakura blushed as Pein smirked. "Oho, don't flater me that much or you'll be in danger."_

 _Sakura blushed again. "I-i didn't mean to!" Pein chuckled. "Don't worry, I like you too!" Sakura looked away. 'Geez…' Sakura sighed and felt something on her cheek. Pein kissed her cheek. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura blushed again. "Heh, sorry. I couldn't resist." Pein smirked._

 _"Stop it!" Sakura pushed him away_

 _"Calm down and stop being so cute!" - "I said stopt it!" They laughed together._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'll save you guys!" Sakura ran towards the portal...


	9. Fight Or Die

Chapter 9 Fight Or Die

Sakura looked around. "Oh no!" Sakura stood in the middle of the war. "WATCH OUT!" Gaara pushed her to the sid.e "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back in your world?!" Gaara kicked a guard away.

"What happened while I was gone?!" Sakura dodged an arrow. "You remembered the girl that tried to mureder you?"

 **Flashback-**

 _The girl stopped and felt her heart "You let your guard down" Gaara walked towards her "Heh, you think I trained the hole time? I've made a clone of me-" The girl fell on the ground_

 **Flashback ends-**

"I see.." Sakura gulped. "Sakura!" Naruto came walking towards her.

"Why are you still here?!" Naruto punched an enemy in the face. "Did you really think, I'll leave you guys alone?!" Sakura took a sword from the ground and sliced a guard perfectly.

"Woah, you are good." Gaara stared at her.

"It's not the right time to compliment me!"

Gaara flushed. "R-right!"

Katsuya notice her. "Good, you came back!" Sakura turned to her. "YOU! YOU'LL REGRET HURTING MY FRIENDS!"

Katuya laughed. "Do you think I care about them! Guards! Off with her head!" Guards ran at her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura closed her eyes. _'I finally understand this world, I'm inside the book! It's…'_ As Sakura opened her eyes again, her eyes shone bright.

"IT'S WONDERLAND!" Sakura took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest_

 _I'm not Red Ridding Hood, but I think the wolves got me_

 _Don't wan you stiletous, I'm not not Cinderella_

 _I don't need a Knight, so baby take off all your armor_

 _x~x~x~x_

Sakura got everyone's attention. The enemies ran to her "Sakura-"

"No! Watch closely" Naruto stopped him. Gaara glared at him and watched Sakura.

 _x~x~x~x_

 _You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty beauty_

 _Who needs true love? As long as you love me truly_

 _I want it all, but I want you more_

 _Will you wake me up boy, if I bite your poisen apple_

 _x~x~x~x_

The enemies took their swords out and charged at Sakura.

"NO!" Gaara shouted and ran to her. Sakura's body shone and flew to the sky.

 _x~x~x~_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales,_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales,_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales, but I belive in you and me!_

 _x~x~x~x_

Sakura shone brighter. "Argh! Too bright!" Katsuya looked away. The light slowly faded.

"Sakura!" Gaara's eyes widen as he saw Sakura. Sakura weared a white blue dress and wings came out off her back.

"She looks like a angel!" Kiba awed.

 _x~x~x~x_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to,_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to,_

 _Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderland_

 _x~x~x~x_

Pein smiled and shook his head. "I knew it…"

Konan raised an eyebrow. "You knew what, Pein?"

"Nothing!"

 _x~x~x~x_

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night

My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide

Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers

 _x~x~x~x_

Katsuya growled and turned into a demon. "I'll show you my magic powers!" Katsuya yelled and flew towards Sakura.

Sakura smirked and watched her closely.

 _I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger_

 _I want the love, the money and a perfect ending_

 _You want the same as I, I so stop pretending_

 _I wanna Show how good good we can be together_

 _I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster_

 _x~x~x~x_

"HAAA!" Katsuya's hand were on fire "TAKE THIS!" Sakura catched her hand "What?!" Katsuya's eyes widen.

Sakura just smiled and flew higher.

 _x~x~x~x_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales,_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales,_

 _I don't belive in Fairy Tales, but I belive in you and me_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to,_

 _Take me to Wonderland! Take me to, Take me to,_

 _Take me to Wonderland, Wonderland, Wonderlande!_

 _I belive in you and me_

 _x~x~x~x_

"ARGH!" Katsuya's body shone with Sakura.

"LETMEGO!"

Sakura glared at her. "You hurt my friends! I'll not let go!" Sakura flew higher.

"SAKURA!" Sakura shut her eyes close..


	10. Wonderful End

Chapter 10 Wonderful End

"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked around. Familiar trees and flowers surrounded her. _'I'm back?!'_ Sakura pinched herself. "Ow! Oh no, no, no, no!" Sakura cried.

 _'This can't be real!'_ Sakura cried louder. "Gaara! Pein! Naruto! EVERYONE!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw her grandma running towards her.

"Grandma!" Sakura stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my, Sakura!" Hana started to cry. "I was so worried! Where were you?!" Sakura hung her head low. "I was with my friends but…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence. Hana smiled. "I understand, you were in wonderland and met them, right?"

Sakura's eyes widen and looked at her.

"You know…I went there when I was your age." Hana took a book out and gave it to her.

Sakura gasped. "T-that's-" Hana hugged her. "Go, if your happy then I'm happy." Hana kissed her cheek.

"G-grandma" Sakura started to cry again.

"Don't cry! The time in wonderland is different than the time here."

Sakura wiped her tears away. "I-i know…" Hana sighed. "Now go, don't waste your time! You know, time-"

"Time is money, I know." Sakura smiled and started to walk away.

Sakura turned around and saw her parents and sister coming to stand next to her grandma. "Sakura, I'm sorry…we love you! Be happy for us!" Mebuki let her tears fall. Karin smiled at her. "Yeah, if you're sad I'll come and force you to be happy again!"

Sakura smiled and waved goodbye.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" They smiled and waved back. Sakura walked into the fores.t _'I'll never forget you guys.'_ Sakura started to giggle.

"Come out, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and hugged her. "I'm happy that you choose us!" Sakura hugged back. "I'm happy too!" Naruto took her Hand. "Ready for the adventure to continue?!"

"I'm always ready!"

Naruto laughed. "THEN LET'S GOOO!"

 **In Wonderland-**

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Naruto dragged her through the fores.t

"Slow down, Naruto! Why do we need to hurry?" Sakura asked and tripped over a Stone. "Oops!" Naruto grinned. Sakura groaned and stood up. "You alright?" Naruto looked for injuries.

"I'm fine- Whoa!"

Naruto took her hand and started to run

"NARUTO!"

Naruto ran for for a while then stopped. "H-hey!" Sakura slammed into his back "Why did you suddenly-"

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura's eyes widen. "Guys!" Sakura hugged them. "Sakura!" Hinata hugged her. "Hinata! I'm happy to see you!" Hinata laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "You didn't stutter!" They laughed together.

"Tobi is happy too!" Tobi crushed her into hug.

"T-tobi…A-AIR!"

Deidara pushed him away. "Don't kill her, idiot!"

Sakura gasped for air. "Thanks, Deidara" Deidara smiled. "Your wel-"

"Sakura!" Ino tackled her. "Ino! Let her go!" Deidara pulled her away from Sakura. "Only because your my brother doesn't mean I must listen to you!" Ino glared at him. "Oh yeah?!" Deidara glared back.

Sakura giggled and felt something on her cheek. "P-pein!" Sakura blushed. Pein winked at her. "Hey beautiful, miss me?" Sakura tried to look serious but failed as Pein started to laugh.

"Stop being so…" Sakura sighed as Pein smirked. "N-never mind.." Sakura looked away

"Stop teasing her, Pein!" Konan slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Konan rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!" Pein groaned and looked at Sakura. "Sorry…" Pein muttered. "Good! I'll forgive you!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke gave her a present. "For me? Thank you!" Sakura hugged him. Sasuke hugged back and smiled at her. "I'm part of your friends, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course! You, Itachi and even Hidan!" Hidan looked at her. "What does that mean?!" Sakura smiled at him. "That means that you are my friend!"

Hidan snorted. "I don't trust you." Hidan muttered. Kiba punched him in the arm. "I heared you!" Hidan stared at him. "Oh really? I'm a rabbit myself." Kiba's face turned white "I'M NOT A RABBIT!" Everyone laughed.

"Psst, Sakura! Gaara is waiting for you near the waterfall." Hinata whispered.

"Oh?" Sakura walked away. _'Why isn't he celebrating with us?'_ Sakura saw Gaara sitting on the ground. Sakura sneaked quietly behind him. "You are 1 min and 53 sec late..." Sakura jumped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!"

Gaara chuckled. "Well, you should scare me faster."

Sakura giggled and sat next to him. "So, what's up?" Sakura lay her head on hs shoulder. Gaara blushed. _'Damn it! Maybe they are right.'_ Gaara sighed. "Sakura, don't say anything and just listen to me." Gaara looked into her eyes.

"Since you came here, I fell…weird around you.

" Sakura looked at him.

"I-i mean it in good way! I like the felling, it's warm and comfortable. I-i fell in love with you." Gaara's blush darken. "I love you, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stared at him. "Gaara" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too!" Sakura kissed him. Gaara froze in shock but soon kissed back. After a while, they gasped for air.

"I'll never let you go." Gaara smiled and kissed her again. "I know that! I also knew that you followed me after I left the Tea Party!" Sakura giggled as Gaara's face paled.

"You knew.."

Sakura kissed him. "Thanks for worring about me, Gaara." Gaara hugged her "I'll always watch and take care of you." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

 _'This is really wonderful..'_

"What are you two waiting for?!"

Gaara and Sakura turned around to see a grinning Naruto. "The party can't start with out you two!"

Gaara smiled and took Sakura's Hand. "Hey Sakura.."

Sakura looked at him. "What is it Gaara?" Gaara lead her to the party and stared at everyones face.

"Ready to play another game?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "I'm ready!" Sakura laughed and ran with him towards everyone else.


End file.
